Deep Sea Boy
by bananasRkewl
Summary: "I didn't know how it came to this. Honestly. All I remembered were her innocent, pleading eyes, begging me to save her from the sea. I couldn't ignore a cry for help, could I? The ocean is my prison...I've been here ever since..." Twisted ver of Deep Sea Girl by Miku. First fic :) T for lang


**a/n: This is my first fanfic, based off of Miku's Deep Sea Girl ^^~~! Although I'm a RinxLen shipper, I've decided to use MikuxLen in this one. DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE the Kagamine twins, RinxLen and twincest FTW! :3 This, I believe, is a very long oneshot, and it's been on my mind for quite awhile. Please enjoy! :D **

* * *

Len was a sailor.

He scoured the Seven Seas, taunted the tides, rode across the reefs, and stood unwavering at every wave. He did all this in a little sailboat he affectionately called _"The Banana Boat"_ after his favourite brand of sunscreen. Yeah, it wasn't the most original name one could come up with for a yacht, but he loved it with all his heart. More than he loved people, actually.

Len was born to be a sailor, as well as a singer. Put the two together and you get a skinny kid who sings them ol' jolly sailor songs long into the night. That's what he did. Len loved singing, and he loved sailing, and he'd start singing about sailing or sailing because he loved to sing. If that makes any sense to you.

He was also fashionable, pawing through his Spice! magazines and combining the slutty, sparkly clothes with an anime sailor outfit. Who needs dirty v-neck shirts and tight knickers when you have Len?! Stripes were so last season! Even though the designs often came out gay or shota, Len persisted on wearing them. One of his better creations leaked out to the world, thus creating the bumblebee sailor costumes that he and his twin sister Rin were known for. Now, the twin's designs are recognized all around the world, and **nobody thanked him**! He still cries about it to this day.

Anyways, that's not the point. You get a shota boy who loves screaming sailor tunes till one in the morning, who talks to fish while cleaning them and cries whenever he gets a splinter. Even though he's good with the wheel of a schooner, the kid would cry once he meowed at a cat who bit him immediately. He also cried that other time when he found poop while scrubbing the deck. Then he has this random paranoia that everyone hates him, and attempts to leap off of the ship. His crew mates save him, but then he cries because he nearly died and then starts singing again about the FACT that he nearly died.

However, Len Kagamine was still a sailor. He knew this because even after the day his shipmates dumped him out of disgust and exhaustion, he continued sailing. He still sang the songs he learned long ago, flirting with the crabs because he couldn't tell them from humans. He was attractive, with his golden shoulder-length hair tied into a small ponytail at the back, a lean figure, and a winning smile. But Len chose to ignore the looks girls at the pub give him, because to his belief, a girlfriend is not as easy to talk to than a crab. Loser.

But today, years later, Len was still Len, even though he changed. He was no longer as crazy as before, he started interacting with people instead of sea life, and expressed his songs by playing the flute. In fact, it was a blazing day on the ocean, and Len Kagamine was sitting on the edge of_ The Banana Boat_ boat, cleaning a fish. He wasn't talking to the fish in any way, mind you.

Admiring the beautiful weather, Len stood up from work just to gaze at the sky. Bright circles of sunlight formed in his vision, and leaving the back of his eye-lids red once he closed them. He sighed, smiled sweetly and waved at a seagull from overhead. He imagined it waving back.

But nothing could prepare him for the sight when he looked straight down. Into the sea.

A whale.

"_Eeeeeeeek_!" Len screamed a high-pitched scream that would've made his fangirls faint from the sheer sexiness of it. He tripped back, falling onto the deck while he knocked the fish into the water. This clumsy act would've made the fangirls go crazy, too.

Len panted, crawling over to the edge of _The Banana Boa_t to peek down at the water. The whale was still there...

Except, now that he looked closer, he realized it WASN'T a whale at all. Nor was it any type of fish or octopi (hentai, anyone?). In fact, it was a girl. A beautiful girl. She looked up at him pleadingly, her turquoise eyes glazed over in slight depression, and her pale skin glowing. Her long, cyan hair with emerald highlights glimmered in the deep dark of the ocean, sprawling out like tentacles (I've watched enough hentai to know where this was going...). The girl's enchanting, wet eyes captivated him immediately, telling stories with each blink.

Right that moment, when she looked at him, Len fell in love. She was so beautiful, so fragile. And she came from the very thing he loved the most: The ocean.

Len leaned dangerously past the edge of his boat, trying to get closer to the girl watching him from just under the surface of the water. His eye-lids lowered dreamily, a light smile showing his trace-like state, and his hair blew all around him (fangirl moment). He wanted to get closer to the strange girl, to speak to her, to touch her...

Len fell off of the boat, dropping like a spazzing penguin into the sea. Loser.

This sudden action made the boy scream again, except being cut off as he bobbed in and out of the water. "I can swim," He thought. "So why aren't I swimming?!"

His flailing ceased, and he sank like a rock into inky blackness. Soft, cool hands touched him around his back and behind his legs as the girl picked him up. She giggled lightly, the laugh like a song, enchanting Len into blushing like a frigging tomato.

The girl was even more beautiful up close. She blinked, smiling at him, blushing as well. But for her, the blush lit her face up in green.

"Her skin...is so smooth..." The sailor observed as she carried him up, stopping just below the surface. Len didn't notice that his boat was right above him and reluctantly left her arms. He breathed deeply, clambering back onto _The Banana Boat_, grabbing a towel along the way. Quickly, he rushed back to the place where he saw the girl, eager to thank her. But as he approached, she wasn't there. "Was it all just a dream..?" he thought, disappointed. He had probably saw something that caught his attention, mistaken it for a lovely sea-girl, and then fell off the boat, only to swim back himself. Len sighed sadly, staring into the dark oceanic abyss where the mysterious girl was. Then he went back to cleaning his fish.

Except there wasn't a fish to clean. That proves things, he thought. He dropped the fish when he saw the girl, so did he really see something there? He wasn't so sure, but he smiled.

It was getting late, and he should be heading back. Normally, he'd just sleep on the boat, but they predicted bad weather today. Remorsefully, Len changed the course of his sails to head back.

"Good-night, Deep Sea Girl.." He said softly to the ocean behind him, hoping with all his heart that he'll see her again.

* * *

The very next day, Len sailed out to the exact same spot he saw her, even though he was advised not to. He had injured his arm that day, because of his encounter with love, tripping over a barrel and smashing his leg against another barrel. Out in open ocean, he waited. And waited. And waited...  
Finally, he started playing _Skeleton Life_ on the flute to pass the time. When the Deep Sea Girl appeared the second time, Len's heart lit up in joy.

"Hello there. I've been waiting for you." Len smiled as he leaned over the edge, more careful this time. From right below was the girl, smiling. It was the most wonderful sight Len had ever seen. "My name is Len. Len Kagamine. I'm a sailor." He said slowly, so she could catch his words. "What is your name?"

The Deep Sea Girl reached her hand up to the surface, but didn't penetrate it. She let it sit there for a few seconds before shaking her head and bringing it back down. The girl looked at Len with innocent, pleading eyes. It seems as though the teal-haired girl could not get past the barrier separating her from him and the outside world: the ocean. Len took pity on her, and reached **his** hand down so it barely touched the water. Her hand sprang up, their palms meeting for just a second. Just a second.

"Did...did you like the song I was playing?" Len asked.

The girl gave an ecstatic nod. With her eyes glistening, she mouthed the words _"Play more."_

And so it continued. Days flew by, and soon a month. Len visited the Deep Sea Girl everyday, reaching his hand out to her. He would play Vocaloid tunes on the flute, for he found that she has taken a favoring of them. She stayed faithful, appearing at the same spot each time and giving him the same sweet look. She never spoke, yet she listened to each word that spilled from Len's perfect lips, whether sane or not. Len noticed that the Deep Sea Girl loved Tic-Tacs. Everyday as he came, he'd bring a few of his favourite flavors, and then toss some in the water for the girl to fetch. She'd happily devour the small candy, and then beg for more. Other sailors would come by and see Len tossing candy and speaking to the ocean in front of him, and then turn away quickly. But Len didn't mind their stares. The only stares that he cared about were the ones the Deep Sea Girl gave him as she gazed mournfully up at him, knowing that she couldn't reach him.

"If only I could touch her..." Len thought, sadly. He had tried reaching into the sea to touch her, but whenever he did, that part of her body would turn into water before he could get a chance to feel something. Although it would quickly replace itself, it was not like the time the Deep Sea Girl saved him from drowning, when her arms around him were solid and strong. Then it hit him.

The Deep Sea Girl can only touch things _under_ the water, and nothing past that. Even if his entire arm was underwater, she still couldn't touch it if the rest of his body was on board. But if he were to dive down with her, like when he had fallen off of the boat, only then will they meet. All that's left to do was to wait for his leg to heal. And after that, he was free to reach the girl whenever he wants.

Finally, the day came. Len's leg has finally healed (damn barrels), so he raced to _The Banana Boat_ to see the Deep Sea Girl. On the bottom of his boat from the last visit, Len spotted a light etching probably done with a used toothpick. The name "Miku" was written across on it. Len was pretty cross at Miku for ruining his beloved boat, but who could stay mad at her?! Only the crabs, I suppose. Len grabbed some goggles and pulled on his swimming trunks (~Fangirl moment!~) as he hurried to his boat, leaving his mother and Rin behind to shake their heads at him.

Today was the day! His leg was perfectly fine, and he was brimming with excitement and vigor in anticipation of his would-be date. He would finally get to swim with Miku the Deep Sea Girl, and who knows what will happen next! He checked to make sure he had extra Tic-Tacs with him.

Sailing to the same spot of the ocean (he now named that spot Bob, for reasons I cannot fathom), Len awaited the Deep Sea Girl's arrival. The sun overhead glared at him for showing to much skin. Sure enough, Miku appeared right before Len was about to get an ugly sunburn that would've scarred his fangirls into turning against him.

"Hi, Miku..."

The Deep Sea Girl beamed at the mention of her name. With one graceful, pale arm, she beckoned the sailor to join her in the water. Len stared down. He was the slightest bit hesitant of the sea, since he almost drowned that other day. What if his legs stopped working, and she'd have to save him again?! However, knowing that Miku would support him, and the fact that they both longed to be down there, we willed himself to go. Besides, it was what he waited an agonizing month for. Even if it's in the Deep Ocean, where the girl's name originated from.

He grinned at her, agreeing to join her otherwise. Len reached for his goggles, so he could see clearly. But Miku stopped him, reaching her arm up to grab his hand, pulling him into a cold, watery touch. He could already feel her skin disintegrating to liquid, just barely moments before they hit the ocean waves.

Len screamed, but it was muffled by the salty water that ran into his mouth. He could see only darkness, and feel the freezing seawater suspending him. He could also feel the Deep Sea Girl's warm hand in his, dragging him deeper into the abyss. "Funny," he thought. "Her hand is warm when she is underwater..."

Finally, Len could not hold his breath any longer. He let it out, straining to see the bubbles emerge in front of him, but seeing nothing. He wanted Miku to hurry up, or else he was going to clog up in water and die like a bowling ball being blown up, crushed under a thousand pounds of pressure.

"Breathe," Said the voice pulling him deeper into the stygian water. "Don't be afraid to find air in the darkness."

Her voice was so smooth and enchanting, like the river water running over rocks and then weaving themselves into words for him to listen to. He took a breath, and found out that he COULD breathe, taking precious oxygen from the almost lifeless water. How deep were they, anyways? Deep enough to reach the seafloor, for he had found a curious blue light ahead of them, the same color as the girl's hair. As they approached, he could see the area around the tiny glow illuminated in the same teal shade, revealing coral and some large brooding rocks.

_ A c-cave..?_

As they entered it, Len realized why he didn't need goggles. He could see crystal-clear, every minute detail standing out to him like the screen from an HD-TV. The bubbles in front of him rose to the top, causing him to look in that direction. He gasped, if that was possible underwater, at the intricate systems of ledges spiraling up to the point of seemingly nothing, starting from the rough wall itself. Like a cinerescent nautilus shell, the grey coils twisting to the sky looked like gigantic sleeping snakes. The cracks and edges on glistening off of them bulged like scales on a serpent. The same blue coral seen outside made their presence known inside as well, bringing light into the huge expanse of what seemed like an underwater ballroom. Other than that, the cavern was completely devoid of life.

Len froze on the spot, breath taken, at the sight bestowed upon him. Miku, instead, swam right to the top of the never ending roof tinkered with something. Like a bird, she swooped back down and showed Len what she had in her hands. It was a music box, with a small pearly conch shell fixed onto the top. The Deep Sea Girl wound the tiny crank at its side, and within moments the cavern was filled with the music.

The boy stopped to enjoy it. The cute, yet sad tune most music boxes gave off sounded was even sadder as it ricocheted off the cave's wall, sending its lonely echos into empty space for it to vanish. The cave's acoustics made the song seem faraway, as it traveled to the very top of the room, trying to find the exit. The tune, though. It sounded so familiar! Where did he hear it from?

Of course.

"_Hirari, Hirari_." Len muttered. He looked up at Miku. "I played that on the flute for you, that other day. It's about embracing your loved one...before...before they flutter out of your grasp." Miku nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. "I made that music box, after you played that song for me...it just, touched me so deeply. How I didn't want you to fly away from me, or swim, in this case. But the lovers in the song have already seemed to be separated, and that's what scared me the most: To be separated from you. Fearing that one day, you'd turn away and leave me behind in the ocean, to only peer up at the sky but not to reach out and embrace it. It would break my heart if you forgot about me. After all, I'm just a Deep Sea Girl." She sighed, giving him a gaze so sad that it would melt your heart right through your fingers if you held it in front of you (Don't attempt that, though).

Len was obviously touched. He could feel his heart melting in his chest, leaking out of his eyes in the form of tears (Sorry for the graphic image). However, since you can't really cry underwater, Len looked like he was recovering after being force-fed a spoonful of cinnamon.

"Miku...you are more to me than a Deep Sea Girl. You mean even more to me than crabs, fish, sailing, singing and..." -He brought himself to say it, with much difficulty- "..._The Banana Boat_. You stuck by me, always being there, always listening to whatever words the world had deemed crazy coming from my mouth. I've never had a friend, nor have I ever fallen in love. You've been there, Miku, for both. Except now, I have to tell you-"

Miku brought one slender finger up to his lips, shutting him up. She smile sweetly. "Tell me later, Leonard. I appreciate your understanding of me, and I feel the same was as you. But for now, the song is almost over. I played this music box whenever I think of you, and unfortunately, that's all the time. The box's insides are worn out, so I reckon this will be the last time I'll hear it before I make a new one. Materials are limited where I dwell, so the next one will take me about another month to make. Oh, what am I saying! Come, let's dance~!"

"But my name isn't Leonard..." He thought.

They started dancing, anyway. Although they had only one minute before the song ended, Len felt happy as he and the Deep Sea Girl whirled around the cavern, dancing on either sides and then coming back together hand-in-hand. Miku's dress was sprawled all around her, like her hair, moving to the music in a different way. The two sashayed to the top of the cavern like dolphins, weaving through the stalactites and then speeding right back down, twisting and turning the entire way. The cool water did not seem so threatening anymore, bubbles and foam crawling against his skin and into his hair, the push of the currents at his side, changing with each new direction he took, always synchronizing it with Miku's. And best of all, surrounded by a myriad of bubbles was her smiling face, hair flowing out after her, the moves they were doing were sleek and captivating in every way (Len was a good dancer because he was, well, a shota).

The song slipped into the last few ending notes, before it concluded. During that time, Len and Miku slowly came together, a few feet up from the floor. Len held out his hand, but instead of taking it, Miku flew in and embraced him. Len gasped, his face lighting up in every possible shade of red ever invented and harnessed by mankind. But gradually, his own arms settled around her waist. They stayed like that for awhile. Sacred words threatened to fly off of Len's tongue, but he let them out easily before they mess something up.

"Miku, I-"

_Love you._

But Miku didn't want to hear any of it. She separated from his arms as quick as she had gotten in them, and swam to the opposite side of the cavern. She seemed desperate, disturbed, and livid. She looked angry, even.

"Leonard..." She said in an ominous voice, completely contrasting to the one she had spoken in earlier. "Do you ever wonder...why am I even down here in the first place? If I've ever been anything else besides a Deep Sea Girl?" Len didn't know how to respond, but he was a bit flustered about her interrupting him, and getting his name wrong again.

"I've had a family too, and they worry about me. If they weren't dead, they would've worried about me. If they haven't been killed like all the other people where I lived. Executed with thunder and fire, by the Western Army."

Western Army?! Like the Americans? And what's with the thunder and fire...did she mean the bombs that were dropped in Japan during World War II?

Exactly what time period was she from...?!

"I survived the fire, climbing onto a jet-powered sailboat with other people, zooming away into the ocean. We were all strangers, but we took care of each other, because company was all we had left. I was the youngest on board, so everybody took care of me, sacrificing their food so that I could eat. Eventually, they all died from starvation and a mysterious disease. I was left, alone as ever. Strange, grey birds circled the sky everyday, killing other birds. It was horrible, but I put up with it."

A strange, almost demonic look crossed her eyes for a second, as she remembered her past life. The Deep Sea Girl continued her story, her voice getting lower and lower.

"For weeks, I lived like this. I didn't know where to go, although they told me to flee to the South. But before I could get to that, I saw a little girl underwater..."

Len froze.

"She was so young, she could've been only ten. Somehow, she was breathing underwater, her short green hair fanned out around her porcelain face. It was heartbreaking, the look she carried, of childlike innocence and regret. She couldn't get past the water, to touch the air, but she would trade her heart just to stroke it. The gaze in her eyes said it all."

"So, I pitied her. On that fateful night, I reached into the ocean to pull her out so she could tell me her story. But she grabbed me, and being surprisingly strong, I fell in with her. I struggled in the water, calling for help, but there was nobody to save me. The green-haired girl was gone. Finally, I gave in and sank. The last sight I saw were the beautiful stars above, dirtied by the blood-shedding hawks.

I've been here ever since..."

Len was about to cry again. This was so sad, it was stupid. But who the green-haired girl? Why did she target Miku?

As if reading his mind, Miku answered. "But I wasn't the only Deep Sea Girl. There were many before me, all innocent and lost. Did you know the original Deep Sea Girl was a beautiful pink haired lady named...Luka? Yeah, Luka. She was a _yandere_, a tailor in a village of Japan, centuries ago. So, she fell in love with this guy, and he was a sailor. He loved sailing more than anything, but Luka wasn't aware of that. She killed his friends and his past girlfriends secretly, with her scissors, and did everything to get his attention. Yet he paid no heed. However, Luka was not the type to give up, as she kept on trying and trying, eventually becoming insane. But that day, when the man said he loved the ocean more than he'll love anything..or ANYBODY else, she finally realized that the dude wouldn't care if she existed. And so, instead of killing the man, she vowed to kill the ocean, which was impossible. But Luka didn't care. She stole the man's boat, and sailed out into the sea with her scissors. But that night, a tsunami struck, washing her to the deeps of the ocean that she hated so much. She died eventually, but the sea kept her in its deeps, protecting her from causing grave damage to others. Damage fueled by jealousy and heartbreak, and that's when her first victim came. Haku Yowane was still young when Luka took her soul many years later, in exchange for the freedom of her spirit. Poor Haku was in her place now, and she had to find another hapless person..another victim to switch places with. Only till then will the Deep Sea Girl finally rest. And now, its my turn."

Uh-oh...

Miku was not Miku anymore. The primitive, vengeful side of her that was buried within took over. With an unearthly, ear-piercing scream, the Deep Sea Girl's hair erupted into black tentacles, like Doctor Octopus, (Heheh...are you thinking what I'm thinking?) infused by an unknown aura. Her skin cracked, turning into a grey shade, like a statue after years of acid rain. But the thing that scared Len most of all was the fact that her eyes took on a crimson color...the eyes of a demon.

"**SEE ME NOW, LEONARD?! SEE WHAT THE OCEAN HAS DONE TO ME?!**" A serpentine tongue flickered out of her fanged mouth, and her voice was choked with fury and desperation. An interesting mix. "**THE OCEAN ISN'T ALWAYS YOUR FRIEND, DARLING. THE DEEP SEA IS WHERE THIS CURSE HAS BEEN BORNE!**" With an inhumane screech, the tentacles reached for Len.

** Run!** I mean,** SWIM LEN! THE FANGIRLS DON'T WANT YOU DIE!**

Too late.

The dark tentacles/Miku's hair encircled Len's throat, and basically everywhere else of his body. He didn't even bother screaming, he knew that it would be no use since his time was up. Len knew he would die someday, everyone would, but NEVER have he imagined in this way (considering he was the type to see things and talk to the life that dwells in the tide pools)...

Len tried to gasp for air, as every inch of his body was strangled in the tentacles. He'd put up a fight, if Miku's face wasn't lingering just a nose away. But even in this condition, Len still thought she was beautiful...

"You were an interesting case, Len." She finally got his name right, and her eyes returned to their normal teal color. Her face softened, and for a second he could see the Deep Sea Girl, the REAL Miku he is...or WAS in love with. He couldn't trust her anymore.

"Oh well," He thought, ignoring the pounding of his head and the pressure crushing his chest. "I'd actually thought I got a friend...or even a girlfriend." His eyes stung slightly, as he recalled the moments when he and Miku were dancing underwater, together. "What kind of sailor am I, to be killed by a girl, and the sea. The two things I _loved?_" The pressure increased, causing him to cry out a little. It was beginning to remind him of the time when a very obese lady stood on his chest, but he forgot why. Why would he think about that during his last minute on earth?!

"I've thought only GIRLS were supposed to be affected by The Deep Sea Curse. I guess it made an exception, huh? I dunno, but I actually like you a lot too, Ren. Honestly. Even if you are a shota."

"Great, she got my name wrong again. At least call a guy by his proper name before he dies! Not a shota..." He had a hunch that Miku had bad memory in her past life, or maybe even amnesia.

His mother, a father he had never known, Rin...he'll never see them again. His mother cared for him, though it was only for certain times a day because she was depressed. She'd chuck things around because of his father. It was Rin who looked after them both instead. He remembered how back then, Rin was his best friend. As toddlers, they played together and were there to comfort each other. But that was only till their pre-teen years, when Len got crazy and frolicked each day with the ocean and not his sister. They mysteriously drifted apart, since Len had abandoned her for a hobby that corrupted him. And it was only until now that he realized the meaning of Rin's glares, her pleading eyes, the distant look on her face, and the mumbles he hears at nighttime...they were all because she **missed** him.

He was such a bad brother. Now that he can never go back to her and apologize, and she'll think it was all her fault. She doesn't know that he had realized his mistakes, and that he was in the ocean, facing his end...the only person she has left was their mom. Len had betrayed her, as well.

Before long, his vision was blurred by tears of guilt. But they just vanished into the water, what they were composed of in the first place.

"Miku..." Pant. "...w-w-why?"

The Deep Sea girl just looked back with her innocent eyes. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but if you were in the same place as me, you would do the same! For so long, since the green-haired girl disappeared, I've been stuck down here, trapped under a sheet where air meets water. Look at me! I'm not alive, I died years ago, but I'm still here! I'm _undead_! Do you have ANY idea what's it like to look but not see, to reach but not touch, and to cry but not feel? I've been through that, and so have countless other innocent girls. And now it's your turn, Allen. I'm so sorry."

_ "ALLEN?!"_

Unfortunately, nothing can save our beloved more-or-less gay Vocaloid, as the essence of his life was sucked out into the tentacles. The light gathered in front of him, as his eyelids drooped and all the blood disappeared from his face. He smiled gently, as he remembered the better parts of life, and then he was gone.

Without expressing any type of emotion at all, Miku put her hands out. His soul floated across the room and landed safely into her hands. It was singing, whispering and laughing, and Miku smiled as she felt it throb excitedly in her palms. Glowing vividly, the light of the orb filled the room, bathing the entire cavern and her eyes with song and sunshine. The scrawled messages, diary entries, letters, drawings, and wishes for freedom from those before Miku were illuminated on the walls. This, she thought, was the key to free her from her confinement.

Miku's evil hair let loose of its hold on Len, placing him on the ground gently. "He looks like an angel when he sleeps," She thought, as she noticed his frozen smile and his hair moving with the currents. "Too bad I never got his name."

She kissed his cold skin tenderly, and slipped a pack of Tic-Tacs from the pocket of his swimming trunks. Honestly, she couldn't resist those things.

The blinding light diminished, taking Miku with it. She sighed happily, a grin and tears of pure joy on her face as she vanished into bubbles. The cavern was silent once again, waiting for something...or SOMEONE...to inhabit it.

Miku was free, after decades of the curse. She used to be a very kind, generous girl that would kill herself before she took the life of somebody else. Death and isolation, however, can do devastating things to one's mind.

And Len...?

He became the next Deep Sea Girl.

* * *

? years later...

Meiko sat on the deck of their small sailboat,"_The Ice Cream Bazooka_." They have been stuck out here for an eternity, with no reception, no GPS, and worst of all, no Wi-fi. Her phone died hours ago, her other phone was roaming for her precious signal, her laptop was drenched in water, and she lost her headphones overboard. Now, the worst thing about this "field trip" was that the only thing she could communicate with was HIM.

Kaito was flying a kite on the other end of the boat, an expression exactly the opposite of Meiko's. The blue-haired dude had a childish face of pure exhilaration and bliss as he watched his kite glide next to the sun. Although he was mostly happy just because the kite had an ice cream on it, like the one that sat in his hand. He had nothing on besides his skimpy Speedo and a scarf, laughing like a hyena.

"What an idiot." Meiko has had enough of him.

"SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILE!" She threw an empty bottle of sake at his head, causing him to scream and drop his ice cream. So far, she's winning. There is PLENTY more where that came from.

"_AIIIIIYYYYEEEEEE!_!" Kaito screeched like a mosquito in labor (No one actually knows what that sounds like), more from his ice cream than the sake bottle. Tears sprang freely from his eyes, as he dropped to his knees and desperately tried to scoop up the ice cream. He failed, so he started licking it off of the ground instead.

"Meiko, you're so meeeeeean!" Kaito sobbed, planking on the deck as he cried over spilled milk. His kite flew away, causing him to bawl like a hyena. And believe me, a crying hyena is worse than a LAUGHING one.

"FUCK, SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE! AND DON'T ASK ME WHICH ONE, BECAUSE SHIT COMES OUT OF BOTH!" She slapped Kaito across the face, so hard ta=hat he flew in a graceful arc to the other side of _The Ice Cream Bazooka_. "Ugh, why did I let him name the boat that?! AHHHH!" She thought. It was a lot to think about.

Kaito should've known better. He always knew that Meiko behaved this way whenever she went long hours without her Wi-fi and sake. Once she looses access to one of these she goes mad. This was an emergency, however. Meiko doesn't have both, plus the fact that Kaito was with her, plus the fact that she is MAD at Kaito, equals total chaos and the beginning of World War III.

"Meiko, p-please..."

She kicked his posterior with her boots so hard that her foot and his butt were both bruised. Kaito screamed and held his butt as he spun in circles on the deck, and Meiko screamed as she clutched her foot in pain. She tripped over Kaito who was running marathons on his side, smashing her head onto his Speedo butt. She punched the said butt in rage when she realized what had happened. It was a madhouse.

**(Fast forward 30 minutes later)**

Kaito and Meiko sat on the boat. On OPPOSING ends, far away from each other.

Kaito sulked, watching the ocean, with a new ice cream in his hand. But he wasn't in the mood to finish it. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself. Occasionally, he'd still take a few licks and rub his sore butt.

Meiko sat on the other end, facing the sun. It was beginning to grow dark, since the orange ball of fire was slowly descending in the horizon. This would mark their, what? _Third_ day stranded at sea?

"Apparently, the dumbass who found this part of the sea called it 'Bob'..." Meiko had tried saying "We've been stuck in Bob for three days" if she ever gets hold of the control center, but it just didn't sound right. She sighed. "Bob", they said, was one of the most isolated and dangerous places to sail. Legends say that for years, women disappear into the deep ocean, never to be seen again. There are no waves whatsoever in this area, so whatever you can see...or whatever sees you...would be crystal clear. "Why name it Bob, though..."

Meiko sighed, her foot still throbbing from their recent "accident". She still has no signal. Why, of all people, does she have to be stranded in a boat with HIM? Brushing her short, brown hair out of her eyes, she smiled faintly. It was really stupid, Meiko thought, how gets infuriated so easily. She congratulated him, for surviving that long. And no matter how much she hated him, or how hard she kicks his ass, Kaito was all she had.  
The brunette facepalmed. Did she honestly just think that?! The lack of wireless connection and alcohol was driving her nuts.

And then she saw him.

Right under the water, unable to get past the surface, was a boy. He had golden hair, long and fanned out around him. His face, chest were an iridescent pale color, gleaming under the sun's last rays. But the most heart-tugging feature about him were his eyes. They were huge, brimming with so much sadness and innocence, glowing in a stunning azure shade. He reached out one thin arm, reaching out to her, wanting her to save him, but never going past the ocean's surface. There were stories in there, she thought as she gazed into the watery orbs, pasts even sadder than her own. All coming from a Deep Sea Boy, whom she had doubted was real. But she could'nt deny the fact that he was...beautiful.

Meiko was becoming scared. She MUST be going nuts. She closed her eyes for a second, took deep breaths, and counted to three. He was still there. The boy's presence was ghostly, Meiko just couldn't comprehend how he could stay underwater for so long like that. And he was so YOUNG, she pondered. He couldn't be more than fourteen, compared to her own age and Kaito's. Maybe, just maybe...those legends she didn't believe were true after all?

"K-K-K-Kaito, c-come over here." She said, trembling. In a second, the ice cream loving idiot was at her side. He seemed worried, about her sudden fear for something unknown. Meiko pointed to the ocean in front of them, her face deathly pale. His eyes followed her finger.

Kaito's jaw dropped. He couldn't move, and his heart pounded in his ears. The boy was so..._enchanting_, so fragile. His blond hair moved in the still ocean, his lovely features spoke to him, and those eyes! They were so full of emotion, it made Kaito's heart break with each blink. It was beautiful. He was so beautiful, the boy under the water. Kaito's ice cream dropped a second time, but he didn't even twitch.

"K-kaito? Hey, Kaito.."

But it was already to late. Right at that moment, Kaito had fallen in love.

* * *

**a/n: Oh Kaito.**

**Anyways, that was that! I really hoped you enjoyed it, since it was my first story and all, and please tell me what you think! I love feedback, or criticsm, or whatever, don't be shy ^.^ Thanks for reading!**

**~bananasRkewl 3**


End file.
